Nihility
by Blue Funk
Summary: It was an act of desperation. It had no point or explanation. It just was.


This here little drabble-thing is written for **C. 'Vanus' deLeon** because I lurve her like woah and she's been drawing me awesome gift/fan art like woah. A little late, Christmas-wise, so we'll call this her New Year's present.

And yes. It's _not_ an AkuRoku for once. Well, not completely. Meet Lera's attempt at Sephiroth/Axel.

* * *

_**Nihility

* * *

**_

They were born of darkness. They committed sins in darkness. Without actually living, they thrived and existed in darkness. And they could accept that. The two of them.

_Roxas couldn't accept. Cloud continues to deny it. _

They were more similar than they could imagine.

And yet... _This isn't supposed to be happening_, Axel mused to himself as his breath continued to escape him in harsh gasps and moans, his fingers curling up in the other man's hair. _This isn't how it was supposed to go._

They had met in darkness, had shared it together in that brief time, in the Realm of Nothingness. An appropriate name. Everything that occurred in that place was nothing, carried no meaning. The people inhabiting the place were nothing. Nothing equated to nothing, without fail, every time.

Axel's stoic face was flushed with sweat, his leather coat thrown off his shoulders to accommodate searing lips and nipping teeth. Fevered fingers dug into his skin, hoping to find another sensitive area. Axel wanted it harder, wanted to experience the deep pain of the force with which the One-winged Angel was pounding into him. _I can't feel anything. Like always. _

Axel had been seeking out Roxas, who had abandoned the Organization only hours before. And _he..._ he had been seeking a way out. To the man who refused to accept him. Then again, Axel's Roxas hadn't accepted him, either. It all worked out. And it was almost funny how both he and Cloud were blondes, too. Roughly identical cases.

It was an act of desperation. It had no point or explanation. It just was. In a few hours time, it would even lose its hold as a memory and simply fade away from their minds. They both knew that. Nothing was nothing. Always. What they were doing had no hold on reality. Not in a place like this.

_This is pointless._

A particularly hard thrust send Axel's groans into a higher whine than before as he shivered, feeling the harsh, callused hand stroke and squeeze and the softer lips press into his collarbone. The silver-haired man remained silent through the whole ordeal. A man of few words, perhaps. Axel felt a tongue smooth over a few of the deeper bite-marks in his neck. He shuddered at the touches. It was suddenly too hot, even for the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Too powerful.

They moved in unison, clutching and wildly feeding off each other in order to satiate the harsh holes of naught in their chests. It made no difference and they weren't going to pretend it did. They just took it as it came.

Like a being without appetite, they continued eating simply because it was necessary to survive and go on living. Along the way, starving had meant nothing. But at this point, their unheard, demanding stomachs gained a reaction. Sephiroth and Axel decided to gorge and satisfy themselves. It was unhealthy, but it was the only way.

The end had come. It felt like nothing, too, after it was all over.

"Sh-shit..." Axel murmured, closing his eyes tightly, not bothering to will away the unfilled feeling. It was even more pronounced this time than usual. The other man sighed, pulling Axel closer to himself. They lay in the emptiness, feeling the heat leave their passion-soaked bodies.

The silence could have driven them both insane, but the heavy beating from their adrenaline-rushed _not_hearts served as distraction enough.

It was Sephiroth who spoke first. "Did he fill that void? Roxas?"

The deeper voice echoed throughout the abyss. Axel slowly opened his eyes to meet the silver-haired man's dark gaze. He hesitated for a second, just a pause, before shrugging. "I guess he did."

_It doesn't matter_.

A silence followed. Axel's breathing slowed. His skin was cooling and he did not welcome the incoming cold.

"What about Cloud? When you find him, will you be whole again?"

Sephiroth laughed just once. "I will never be whole again. I don't think I was ever complete to begin with."

Axel could relate.

"So what's the point?" He lifted himself up onto one elbow, brushing away at a stray red spike as he did so. "Why go through the trouble of leaving this place to find him?"

"Why go through the trouble of risking your life to bring him back to something he risked his life to leave behind?"

The answers were unclear. Perhaps they were inexistent.

The hollow spaces widened.


End file.
